This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The overall aim of this study is to design and test the effects of an 8-month maintenance program to extend an intensiove 16-week nutrition and exercise interventio to reduce risk of obesity and type 2 diabetes in 'high-risk'overweight minority adolescents. The highly innovative 16-week intervention study, called SANO LA (Strength and Nutrition Outcomes in Los Angeles) is currently funded by the NIH (PI: Dr Michael Goran). We are proposing a supplement to this study to extend the intervention to 1 year. The Existing 16-week intervention and proposed maintenance program will follow the modified dietary carbohydrate approach (i.e. reduce sugar &soda, increased fiber &whole grain intake) as well as a strengh training protocol, which we have previously shown in pilot studies to reduce adioposity and improve insulin and glucose dynamics in minority youth.Subjects will come to the GCRC at 1 year from the start of the original 16-week intervention for testing.